The present invention relates to a shrinkable film excellent in durability upon transportation of containers, long-time storability of contents in the containers, etc.
In recent years, shrinkable films have generally been used for labeling for containers such as PET bottles, glass bottles, etc. or shrink packaging applications. However, shrinkable films in the prior art involve problems in view of the durability and the long-time storability when they are used for labeling or shrink packaging application. That is, in containers labeled or applied with close packaging by means of shrinkable films such as of polyvinyl chloride or polystyrene, the films have often been broken due to the contact of the containers with each other upon long-distance transportation of the containers to bring about a problem in view of the appearance.
On the other hand, in the case of applying shrink packaging to those containers filled with brewages such as Japanese sake, beer or wine, since both of the container and the shrinkable film are highly transparent, when the containers are exposed to direct sunlight they inevitably suffer from degradation in the quality of the filled drinks, particularly, due to ultraviolet rays.
With the reason as described above, there has been strongly demanded for a shrinkable film excellent in the durability upon transportation of containers and also excellent in long-time storability of the content.
In view of the foregoing problems, the present inventors have made an earnest study and have accomplished the present invention based on the finding that the durability and the long-time storability can be improved by using a polyester shrinkable film having specified shrinking characteristic and ultraviolet ray-absorbing characteristic.